


Cane

by CaptainDemetrios



Series: Lead Balloon Squad (Clone Trooper Ocs) [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Mentions of Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:39:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9374822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDemetrios/pseuds/CaptainDemetrios
Summary: Cane reflects on his first squad and his mission.





	

**Author's Note:**

> part of a series, but can be read as a stand alone!

Cane knew he was a coward. 

 

It was the worst crime a clone could commit, besides, perhaps, disobedience. Cane knew without doubt that he was guilty of this, no matter what Commander Brick said about obvious selflessness and ability , no matter how his squad praised his tactical readiness and determination. 

 

Cane worked constantly to fight his cowardly instincts. He woke early every morning for extra training, honing his body until his muscles were sore. Training his muscle memory so there could be only one response to danger, ever. He drilled, and drilled, and drilled, every free moment he had.

 

When he began to believe the others’ praises, he’d look at the holo  image of his first squad. They learned the hard way how unreliable Cane was. In the picture they looked unstoppable. Their helmets were at their sides but they all looked ready to spring to action immediately.  Cane looked like he belonged with them, kneeling at his commander’s side. 

 

He knew better now.

 

He had always been more skittish than his brothers. When a grenade sailed through the air towards them, Cane’s commander ran forward to protect his squad.

 

Cane ran back and hid in an alcove.

 

Cane was the only survivor. This was so suspicious to the Jedi and Kaminoans that they started an investigation into the incident. Cane sat alone in a cell, guard by a non-clone human, for days. He spoke little during that time, only speaking to answer questions, and only answering with admissions of guilt. The investigation was prolonged by Cane’s willingness to incriminate himself. Eventually it was decided that Cane was not at fault, but was clearly traumatized by the death of his squad. He was sent for re-education, and put through training again.

 

He was given a new squad.

 

Cane knew his new squad were at risk as long as he was there. He was a liability. No matter how hard he trained, he would always be a liability to his brothers. 

 

If he could become an ARC trooper, he’d be removed from the squad. He’d be able to help them without putting them at risk. If he were an ARC trooper, he could redeem himself.

  
If he deserved redemption.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for your pain, dont forget to comment!


End file.
